La conquista del espíritu
by Sari Lilliana
Summary: Dominar el espíritu es tan importante como dominar el mismo cuerpo. Vee y sus hermanos tendrán que enfrentar a sus enemigos espirituales. ¿Cuál será el contrincante de Vee?
1. Chapter 1

La conquista del espíritu, primera parte.

Desde lo alto de un árbol, Leo apuntaba con su arco y flecha a un ciervo que pastaba por ahí. Este se retiró un poco, evitando su ataque.

Con decepción, Leo bajó del árbol. Se sentía inútil aún. De repente, se percató que el ciervo aún seguía muy cerca. Empuñó de nuevo su flecha y apuntó.

El animal se volteó, como si supiera de la presencia del ninja. Lo miró pasivamente.

Leo titubeó. Ahora comenzaba a sentir compasión hacia el inocente animal. Guardo su arma y se le quedó mirando. Parecía que era iluminado mágicamente.

Ahora el ciervo lo miraba con fastidio. Raspó el suelo con la pesuña y arrancó a envestir al joven.

Con exalto, Leo trató de correr pero aún su pierna se lo impedía. Calló al suelo torpemente; Justo en el momento en que el animal lo levantó en el aire con tan solo un cabezazo. Se estrelló contra un árbol y calló sentado, mirando como el animal se disponía a atacar de nuevo. Puso sus brazos en frente de su cara para intentar protegerse pero justo en el instante que creyó, recibiría el nuevo golpe, ella apareció.

Su hermanita calló de pie frente a él. Extendió su mano bacía frente a ella y dijo con seriedad:

-Ya basta.-

El animal se detuvo frente a ella. Parecía obedecerle. Ambos se miraron fija y penetrantemente a los ojos. Parecía como si se comunicaran con la mirada.

-Ya vete.- dijo más pasivamente.

Como si le obedeciera, este se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Leo estaba estupefacto ¿Cómo es que le había obedecido? Parecía tan enojado y ella solo le habló.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Vee, extendiendo su mano hacia él, para ayudarle a levantarse.

Leo asintió aun confundido, aceptando el gesto de ayuda.

-¿Cómo es que?...-

-¿Te encontré?- continuó Vee. -¿Crees que te dejaré salir solo en ese estado?-

Leo la miró con tristeza. Otra vez se sentía inútil.

-Por cierto, no vuelvas a intentar cazar a un ciervo. Tenemos suficiente comida en casa.- dijo Vee, con algo de enfado.

Los demás entrenaban en el patio de su ahora nuevo hogar. Estaban haciendo pedazos unas tablas.

Era el turno de April.

-Sostenlo derecho. No quisiera fallar y borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro.- dijo la chica a un egocéntrico Casei.

Lanzó una patada tan potente que derribó, incluso, al chico humano.

-Uuu quisiera ver la repetición instantánea.- se burló Donnie. -¿A que sabe la tierra Casei?-

En ese momento, Leo y Vee estaban llegando. La chica trataba de apoyar a su hermano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Él era bastante pesado para su tamaño chiquito, estaba cansada. Ambos se dejaron caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Leo!- exclamó Mikey, corriendo a auxiliarlo. Los demás no se quedaban atrás.

-Chicos, tuve una revelación.- dijo Leo, tratando de ponerse de pie de nuevo.

-¿Ir al bosque con una pierna rota es mala idea?- preguntó sarcásticamente Raph.

-Por suerte, yo lo seguí.- dijo Vee.

-Aw, eres la mejor, Vee.- se conmovió Mikey.

-No…- interrumpió Leo. –Es lo que necesito.-

-¿Qué Vee ande detrás de ti cada vez que sales?- preguntó Donnie.

-No. Salir al bosque.- respondió Leo. –Ustedes también lo necesitan.-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros tres hermanos varones.

-Los celulares, la comida chatarra y televisión, no nos deja interactuar con la naturaleza. Un ninja debe integrarse para ser un buen maestro.-

-¡Oye! Con la televisión no te metas.- amenazó Mikey.

-Hasta el maestro Splinter lo decía.- dijo Donnie. –Decía: hasta entrar en contacto con la naturaleza, estarás en paz con tigo.-

-¿En paz? ¿Qué somos? ¿Hippies?- se exaltó Raph.

-Y abraza árboles.- añadió Vee sarcásticamente.

-Nos iremos tres días de meditación y práctica de la conciencia; comiendo cosas del bosque.- dijo Leo.

-¡¿Tres días?!- exclamó Mikey. -¡Viviremos como animales!-

Pronto partieron. Los cinco solos. Era un viaje solo para ninjas; por eso, ni April ni Casei irían.

Al principio fue difícil pero ya se estaban adaptando. Pasaban la gran mayoría de tiempo en la copa de los árboles, meditando.

Hasta que en las horas pasadas de medio día del segundo día, ocurrió algo extraño.

Algo se arremolinó en cielo, como viento.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- gritó Mikey, cayendo de rama en rama hasta el suelo.

Los demás bajaron y entonces ocurrió lo más extraño. Otra vez estaba ese ciervo ahí.

-Es el mismo ciervo que vimos aquel día.- dijo Leo.

-Amjá.- asintió Vee, con algo de sorpresa. Estaba captando algo que los demás no.

-Tal vez se viene a burlar de nosotros.- dijo Raph.

De repente, un híbrido de humano y ciervo se apareció a sus espaldas.

Leo y Vee hicieron expresiones de sorpresa y asombro, provocando que los demás se voltearan a ver.

-¡Mutante!- gritaron los tres, impulsándose hacia el ser extraño.

-¡No!- Leo y Vee trataron de impedir el ataque.

Vennus se interponía en cada movimiento contra el híbrido, además de que este era muy rápido y se podía esquivar los golpes que Vee no podía alcanzar.

Terminó por Raph golpeando enojado a los demás. Sobre todo a su hermana, por atravesarse en frente a propósito.

-Basta.- trataba de detenerlos Leonardo. -¡Basta!- terminó por gritarles.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, a excepción de Raph, que le dio un golpe más a Donnie.

-Se fue…- dijo Mikey, aún en el suelo.

-¡Tontos!- se levantó Vennus, muy enojada. –Lo hicieron irse.-

-¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto por ese… animal? – comenzó a discutir el hermano de rojo.

-No notaron que no era un mutante, inepto.-

-¿Me estás diciendo inepto?- continuó Raph, ahora con más enojo.

-Sí.-

-No te atrevas a decirme así.- amenazó.

-Sí me atrevo.- retó la chica.

-Quisiera verte intentarlo.-

-¡Inepto!- Le respondió con enojo.

-Ahora si te ganaste el pase…- dijo Raph, abalanzándose sobre su hermana.

Era de noche. Todos estaban alrededor de una fogata. Estaban callados. Había mucha tensión entre Raph y Vee.

Vennus miraba al suelo, aun masajeándose sus brazos, que habían sido los más golpeados. Parecía algo avergonzada.

Raph no se quedó atrás. También se notaba su vergüenza. Era incapaz de levantar la mirada.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir el hermano de rojo. –No fue mi intención hacerte daño.-

Vee levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacía Raph.

-Ya sabes cómo exploto de fácil… fue mi culpa.- Raph se estaba disculpando.

-Yo también tuve parte de culpa.- respondió Vee. –Yo sé cómo eres y te provoqué.-

-Así que… ¿Ya están en paz?- preguntó Mikey.

-Sí.- respondieron ambos.

De repente, el fuego se tornó de color azul y de él se reflejó la imagen translucida de Splinter.

Todos estaban tan asustados como sorprendidos. ¿Era eso posible?

-Watashi no musuko tachi o. – habló Splinter.

-Watashi no otosan.- respondió Vennus.

-Es como un ¿Fantasma?- preguntó Mikey con temor.

-Mi espíritu se ha separado de mi cuerpo.- respondió el hombre.

-Moriste.- dijo Vee con la voz entrecortada.

-Ese cuerpo está vivo aún.- añadió Splinter.

-¿Está vivo? ¿Dónde está sensei? Déjenos ayudarlo.- dijo Leo.

-No pueden aún. Deben vencer muchas cosas. Si no encuentran su fuerza espiritual interior, no pondrán enfrentarse a destructor. –

-Pero, la herida de mi pierna es física. Hasta que me cure, yo…- decía Leo cuando fue interrumpido:

-Elegimos lo que nos detiene i lo que nos impulsa.- dijo Splinter. –Todo eso lo aprenderán. Cada uno deberá continuar solo para vencer a su adversario espiritual.- se dirigió a Raph. –Raphael, tu temperamento de fuego es una fuerza que debes aprender a controlar.- se dirigió a Mikey. –Michelangelo, tu mente está plagada de distracciones. Aprende a ser fuerte y calmado, como el bosque.- se dirió a Vee. –Vennus, estas conectada a la naturaleza con raíces profundas, como el árbol. Tendrás que ser fuerte y difícil de abatir ante la adversidad.- se dirigió a Donnie. –Donatello, confías demasiado en tu mente y no en tu cuerpo. Se fuerte como la montaña.- y por último, se dirigió a Leo. –Leonardo, tú debes ser líder de cuerpo y espíritu. Se como el viento, que nada te derribe. Ahora duerman, hijos míos. Les espera una gran prueba en el plano espiritual. Los desafíos que enfrenten serán tan mortíferos como los que enfrentan en la vida real. Tengan cuidado.- y desapareció.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

TMNT no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon.

Hola, espero les esté gustando este capítulo modificado. Como hice en mi último fanfic pasado, no pondré notas de autora a no ser que sea necesario. Así que ya saben lo del descargo de propiedad y todo eso. Normalmente subo capítulo cada domingo por la noche (Costa Rica). Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: la conquista del espíritu, parte dos.

Cada uno tomó su camino por separado, como dijo Splinter. Forjaron armas nuevas y se vistieron diferente. Llevaban muy presente su elemento; Raph "hi" (fuego), Donnie "yama" (montaña), Vee "ki" (árbol), Mikey "hayashi" (bosque) y Leo "Kaze" (viento).

Leo caminaba entre la niebla. Usaba una especie de capa con gorro, su cinta ahora cubría toda su cabeza y traía vendas de color claro.

Sintió una presencia. No sabía de qué se trataba hasta que volteó hacia atrás. Ahí estaba, el ciervo, el mismo ciervo. Emprendió su rumbo en frente de él. Quiso seguirlo pero no podía casi correr.

-Espera.- trató de correr más rápido pero se desapareció entre la niebla.

Sentía como el suelo bajo sus pies se movía de un lado a otro. ¿Estaba mareado? Hasta que descubrió que ahora se encontraba en un puente de maca. Miró hacia atrás y se llevó una gran sorpresa; se encontraba justo en medio del largo puente.

Cuando volteó delante de nuevo, se encontró con la figura híbrida del hombre ciervo. Lo miraba seriamente.

El puente era azotado por el viento. Eso hiso que Leo perdiera el equilibrio y se resbalara por el borde. Casi cae. A penas pudo sujetarse de una de las cuerdas. Con esfuerzo, subió de nuevo, en busca de la extraña criatura pero había desaparecido.

Otra presencia le llamó la atención. A su lado izquierdo, un ninja del pie lo miraba, empuñando un arma.

Leo comenzó a cuestionarse si en verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo era real. Estaba muy confundido. ¿Estaba en el plano espiritual? ¿En qué momento llegó ahí?

Los ninjas lo comenzaron a rodear conforme a la estructura del puente. No había tiempo de cuestiones. Había que luchar.

Raph logró nadar por un túnel bajo el agua, hasta salir dentro de una caverna, al parecer, sin salida. Vestía una pequeña capa de gorro, su cinta ahora tenía dos pliegues de tela, uno bajo cada uno de sus ojos, cubriendo sus mejillas; tenía una especie de maya cubriendo sus brazos y traía consigo dos tanques, al parecer, combustible atado a su espalda, con pequeños conductos que terminaban entre sus manos.

Esperaba encontrar algo del otro lado. Pero no había nada más que antorchas.

-No hay ningún barco pirata. Perdí mi tiempo.- se quejó para sí mismo.

Al ver las antorchas encendidas dijo:

-Alguien tiene que mantener estas antorchas encendidas.-

Su mirada se estaba acostumbrando a tanta oscuridad. Se percató que cada una de las antorchas era sostenida por un ninja del pie. Eso lo sorprendió pero por muy poco tiempo.

-No les tengo miedo. – les dijo.

Donnie seguía los senderos neblinosos de una gran montaña. Ya iba bien alto, o al menos eso pensaba.

Usaba una capa con gorro y una especie de máscara de hueso, perteneciente a algún animal en el pasado.

Algo le decía que no iba por el camino correcto. Se quejaba constantemente acerca de eso y por no poder usar su GPS.

La montaña comenzó a tronar y temblar fuertemente, cual volcán en erupción. Sorprendido, levantó la mirada, esperando encontrar el desastre natural pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor.

Los soldados del clan del pie golpeaban con una fuerza descomunal la roca sobre él. Usaban enormes martillos. ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran tanta fuerza?

-Oigan, van a derribar la montaña.- les gritó desde donde estaba.

Los tipos parecían ignorarlo. Seguían golpeando sorprendentemente fuerte.

-¿Qué no les importa?- les volvió a gritar. Teniendo la misma respuesta. –A no ser que…- se dijo para sí. –Sean solo apariciones del plano espiritual.- se encogió esquivándose las primeras rocas que caían a su rededor. –Como detesto tener la razón.- se quejó.

Mikey se escurría de árbol en árbol. No sabía ni si quiera qué era lo que buscaba.

Traía vendas de color claro y su cinta le cubría toda la cabeza, como si fuera un pañuelo además de traer pedazos de corteza de árbol como hombreras.

De la nada, algo lo derribó dos veces seguidas. Era algo rápido, tan rápido como para no poder visualizarlo.

-¿quién anda ahí? – gritó con enojo. Nadie le contestó.

Buscaba con la mirada al sujeto que quería hacerle daño. Entre las sombras de los árboles, logró ver un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban acechándolo. Lanzó un zuriken en su defensa pero nunca lo escuchó clavarse en algo.

-Es un camuflaje muy malo.- le gritó burlonamente.

Los ojos se multiplicaron hacia abajo, conforme al árbol.

-O estoy equivocado o me voy a enfrentar contra un monstruo de diez ojos.- comenzó a titubear.

La neblina comenzó a disiparse, dejando ver cada uno de los cuerpos a los que cada par de ojos correspondía; ninjas del pie.

-¡Sí era buen camuflaje!- comenzó a huir.

Vee se dirigía a un gran árbol. Lo vio sobresalir del resto del bosque. Algo le llamaba a ir ahí pero no sabía qué.

Al igual que sus otros hermanos, llevaba vendas de color claro y su cinta fue remplazada por un pañuelo que cubría su cabello.

En ese momento había perdido de vista su destino. Los otros árboles le estaban tapando.

-Genial, tendré que subir a uno de estos para ver a donde voy.- se dijo para si de una manera despectiva y perezosa.

Se estaba disponiendo a subir cuando escuchó algo moverse entre los arbustos. Volteó a mirar y encontró a una ardilla.

-Solo es una ardilla.- se dijo, continuando.

Estaba por llegar a las primeras ramas cuando de repente, un ninja del pie se apareció frente a ella colgando como un mono de una de las ramas. La impresión fue grande; la hiso soltarse y caer del árbol.

Calló pesadamente sobre su caparazón, que por suerte, le ayudaba a amortiguar los golpes.

Los ninjas caían de pie en su rededor. Cada uno empuñaba un arma.

Vee se levantó rápidamente mirándolos con enojo.

-Rayos.- se quejó.

Leo destrozaba con sus flechas hechas por él a cada uno de los ninjas del pie. Pronto, no quedaba ninguno. Parecía fácil. Eso era extraño.

De repente, el puente se comenzó a sacudir más de lo normal. Miró las cuerdas de los lados y estas parecían desatarse.

-No, no, no, no….- se negaba tratando de correr hacia una de las orillas. Su andar seguía siendo lento. Y eso lo retrasó lo suficiente para no poder llegar a salvo.

El puente se reventó justo en la parte donde él iba. Mientras caía, logró agarrarse de una de las cuerdas sueltas.

Aún no podía ver el fondo del acantilado, la niebla se lo impedía.

Escaló con dificultad hasta que llegó arriba de nuevo.

Un ninja del pie lo esperaba. Pero Leo actuó más rápido; con su arco, le jaló del cuello y lo lanzó a la nada.

-No es tan difícil.- se decía para tratar de alentarse a sí mismo, aun escalando hacia tierra firme con dificultad.

Mikey terminaba con el último soldado del pie. Calló victorioso sobre sus pies. Se disponía a continuar con satisfacción hasta que alguien lo derribó nuevamente.

-¿Otra vez?- se quejó, volteándose.

Razar era quien esta vez se estaba haciendo presente.

-¡Razar! Tal vez tenga un hueso para ti, perrito.- le decía nerviosamente mientras se ocultaba lo más que podía detrás de un árbol delgado.

-De hecho, tienes muchos para darme todo un festín.- se burló mientras se acercaba con asecho.

Raph luchaba con orgullo y satisfacción.

-De haber sabido que iba a luchar contra el clan del pie, me hubiera adelantado a la búsqueda espiritual.- decía con satisfacción.

Hiso un movimiento con sus dedos y casi de inmediato, las llamas comenzaron a emanar de sus manos. Realmente eran los pequeños ductos que iban a dar a sus muñecas; minuciosamente colocadas para no quemarse al activarlas. Prácticamente rostizó a cada uno de las figuras que parecían estar hechas de humo, una vez que lo destruías.

Miró como las cenizas del último de los ninjas se rociaba sobre el agua de la cueva. Pero casi de inmediato, cara de pez emergió del mismo lugar.

-¿Cara de pez?-

-Los ánimos se ponen muy malos cuando estas bajo el agua.- respondió.

Vee corría entre la arboleda, detrás de ella, la seguían los ninjas del pie. Estaba dispuesta a llegar al gran árbol. Ahí encontraría la respuesta que estaba buscando; aunque no supiera cual era con exactitud.

Uno que otro ninja la lograba alcanzar y atacar pero esta se defendía con su t-sen.

Pronto llegó al pie del árbol enorme y ahí esperó a sus rivales para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas. Con una mano sostenía el t-sen y con la otra, la pequeña espada que su padre le había regalado para su ascenso de dan.

Los ninjas fueron fáciles de derrotar. Era perfectamente hábil con ambas armas a la vez.

Miró hacía arriba por el tronco del gran árbol. Luego sacó un par de picos parecidos a kusarifundos pero sin cadenas, construidos por sí misma; con eso se le facilitaría escalar.

Comenzó la escalinata pero a medio árbol, a una altura considerable, los disparos láser de color rosa tan familiares le comenzaron a rodear.

Miró hacia abajo solo para encontrar a varios kranks tratando de dispárale.

-Los kranks ya nos descubrieron.- dijo con enojo, sin darse cuenta si seguía en el plano espiritual o en la realidad.

Sujetándose de sus pies, tomó su arco y barias flechas. Las apuntó hacia el enemigo y disparó múltiples proyectiles. Los kranks se desvanecieron como lo habían hecho los soldados del pie. Eso confundió a Vee.

-¿Qué?-

Miró hacia arriba y desde las ramas, el mismo krank que había descubierto su hogar unos meses antes, la esperaba con una sonrisa malévola.

Donnie luchaba contra el clan del pie. Mientras lanzaba unos al vacío, otros más arriba de él, seguían golpeando las rocas, dejando caer enormes trozos de estas sobre Donnie.

-¿Quieren derribar media montaña? Por mí está bien.- dijo mientras llegaba a aún más arriba y con su hacha hechiza golpeó la roca también; creando un potente derrumbe sobre los que quedaban.

-Esto es más fácil de lo creí.- decía con convencimiento. –Es solo de pensar rápido y terminado.-

-Aún no se ha terminado.- lo interrumpió garra de tigre, detrás de él.

-Tú también eres un espíritu. Tú no eres real.- se negó con miedo. Pero el híbrido de hombre y tigre lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro; haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¿Y eso qué tan real fue?- se burló la bestia.

Leo caminaba pesadamente entre las rocas áridas. Seguía en busca del ciervo o el hombre ciervo; Al fin y al cabo, eran el mismo sujeto.

Ahí estaba, transformado en hombre. Lo miraba sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¿Cuál es tu lección?- preguntó Leo.

-¿Lección?- preguntó burlonamente destructor desde detrás de él. –Ya has fracasado.-

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

La conquista del espíritu, parte tres.

-¡Destructor!- exclamó Leo, con algo de miedo.

-No tienes fuerza sin tu maestro cerca.- se burló el tipo de armadura. –No puedes ni mantenerte en pie.- golpeando despiadadamente su rodilla lastimada.

Mikey iba perdiendo en su batalla contra Razar. Casi que suplicaba tiempo fuera o al menos un mini descanso.

Razar saltó hasta las copas de los árboles, preparándose para su ataque final.

-A ver Mikey. ¿Qué dijo Splinter?- se dijo a sí mismo.

Los pensamientos en su mascota de helado le inundaban su mente.

-Ahora no, gatito helado. Tengo que concentrarme.- regañó.

A pesar de ser un muchacho de muy cortos lapsos de concentración, dejó su mente totalmente en blanco; permitiéndose escuchar cada hoja y cada ramita moverse por el viento.

Razar inició su ataque.

Sorprendentemente, Mikey se esquivaba cada uno de estos golpes mortales de afiladas garras. En el más corto instante, apareció por detrás y lo encañonó con sus kusarigamas. Sabiendo que era solo un espíritu, hizo una acción que jamás haría en la realidad; degollar al perro esquelético.

Donnie luchaba contra Garra de Tigre. La desventaja era obvia. Seguía usando su mente para luchar y no tanto sus movimientos. Parecía que confiaba más en su cerebro que en su cuerpo. Además solía repetir las acciones.

Golpeó fuertemente la roca con su arma, haciendo caer al gran tigre vestido con las rocas bajo sus pies. Creía haberlo derrotado ya, pero no fue así.

Dio un imposible y sorprendente salto hacia arriba, cayendo a unos metros de Donnie.

-Que jeta…- dijo el muchacho con asombro de más.

 **Que jeta:** dicho de admiración costarricense para referirse a algo imposible o muy difícil de hacer.

Los combates continuaron hasta que Donnie perdió su arma. Ahora estaba bajo posesión del enemigo.

Vencido mentalmente, recibió un golpe que lo hiso caer más abajo, al siguiente sendero.

Garra de Tigre no paraba de burlarse. Con el mismo objeto robado, golpeó la roca, tal y como lo hizo Donnie recién.

El chico trató de cubrirse inútilmente de las grandes rocas. Ninguna le había hecho daño. Sorprendido, observó cómo justo en el lugar en que él estaba parado estaba suspendido sobre una hilera de roca delgada, intacto.

¿Cómo era todo eso posible? Parecía un sueño loco. Entonces comprendió; en el plano espiritual pueden pasar cosas sin lógica. Por eso su mente no era de fiar en esta situación.

-Inamovible como la montaña.- repitió en voz baja.

Garra de Tigre estaba dispuesto a empujarlo al vacío.

-Inamovible como la montaña…- volvió a repetir, mientras el tipo más grande trataba de intimidarlo con palabras hirientes.

Donnie logró atravesar su pie en frente del sujeto, haciendo una zancadilla. Garra de Tigre calló esta vez. Desvaneciéndose en la niebla.

Vee trataba de sostenerse del árbol mientras el Krank disparaba hacia ella. Fue imposible sostenerse y esquivar los disparos al mismo tiempo. Desde una altura considerable se desprendió y calló pesadamente sobre su espalda, dejando salir un pujido al expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones con el golpe.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, podía ver como el krank se bajaba del enorme árbol, burlándose de ella.

"Tienes raíces profundas que te conectan fuertemente a la naturaleza, como el árbol" Recordaba las palabras de su padre.

Giró su mano hasta que quedó abrazando el suelo con la palma. Comenzó a clavar sus dedos entre la tierra para sentirla mejor.

Las descargas magnéticas comenzaron a subir hasta su brazo, podía sentir los latidos de la tierra; cada uno cantaba las diferentes historias de tristeza sobre los hechos humanos y no tan humanos que herían a la madre naturaleza.

Se puso de pie con una mirada seria.

-Soy el árbol que a través de sus raíces puede escuchar los lamentos que le han hecho a nuestra tierra.- dijo seriamente. –Miserables kranks.- terminó con desprecio.

El krank terminó de bajar con una mirada ahora enojada.

La lucha comenzó. Los golpes iban y venían. Hubo un momento en que Vee tuvo la ventaja, cortando cada una de sus robóticas extremidades.

Casi indefenso, el cerebro con rostro calló únicamente pegado a un torso robótico inútil.

Ahora con solamente su puño, comenzó a dar golpes directos al extraterrestre; uno tras otro diciendo:

-Esto es por lo que me hicieron… por lo que le hicieron a Mi familia… y porque quiero…-

Después de la serie de golpes, terminó por sacar el cerebro de su caja metálica, desvaneciéndose este como humo.

Raph estaba siendo apaleado por Cara de Pez. Lo había logrado arrastrar hasta el agua, donde era aún más hábil que en tierra.

Una vez que Raph pudo salir, cerró los ojos, respiró y se dijo:

-Splinter tiene razón. Debo controlar mi ira.-

-¿Listo para otra zambullida?- interrumpió el pez gigante.

Raph ignoró la pregunta y en vez de eso, encendió las llamas de fuego de sus muñecas.

-No creo que eso funcione bajo el agua.- se burló el pez.

-¡Aaaaa!- gritó mientras atravesaba sus armas envueltas en llamas sobre el abdomen del pez.

-Tu pierna herida es como una bola con cadena que te arrastra hacia tu derrota.- se burlaba destructor mientras le lograba arrebatar las katanas de las manos a su oponente.

Leo calló casi derrotado. Casi llorando por desesperación.

-Tiene razón; soy todo un inútil con esta pierna así.-

El sonido del ciervo le llamó la atención. Este estaba suspendido en el aire. Se acercó gentilmente y olió su rodilla lastimada.

Leo entendió, entonces que ese dolor solo estaba en su mente; que tenía miedo a ser vulnerable para siempre.

La figura del hombre ciervo lo miró de frente y asintió con orgullo.

De detrás de la colina, Destructor de un tamaño gigantescamente descomunal se apareció.

Quiso matar a Leo con su ahora enorme navaja pero este solo corrió por ella hasta llegar casi a su hombro. Lo detuvo, sujetándolo con la mano como si fuera una lagartija.

La determinación de Leo era aún mayor. Logró abrirle la mano con fuerza y apuntando una flecha, la dejó ir.

Fue a dar directamente en su ojo derecho, haciendo que la figura se desvaneciera.

Leo aterrizó firmemente sobre ambos pies.

-Te derroté en el plano espiritual y lo haré en real también.- gritó con valentía.

April y Casei trataban de entrenar en el patio. Más bien jugaban más que entrenar. De repente, Casei se quedó atónito observando al horizonte. Provocando que la chica también mirara.

Cada una de las tortugas se aproximaba con un traje diferente al habitual y con una gran bandera atada a su espalda. En ellas venían escrito cada uno de los elementos en kanji japonés respectivamente.

-Wow ¿Qué pasó en el bosque?- preguntó April.

-Estamos listos.- respondió Leo. –Regresaremos a New York.-

Notas de la autora:

Para más comprensión, las palabras y frases subrayadas traen su significado en letra pequeña al final del párrafo.

Espero les haya gustado la historia. Recuerden, aun terminada, pueden seguir dejando sus reviews, los estaré revisando semanalmente y aclarando dudas por mensaje separado (si es dado el caso) nos vemos el próximo domingo con una historia nueva ¿Ustedes que sugieren que escriba?


End file.
